Three Days
by MusicPrincess655
Summary: What really happened those three days Nico spent with Will in the infirmary? Find out! Nothing really inappropriate but boyxboy romance. There is a sequel called Six Years Later.


**These are the three days Nico spent in the infirmary with Will Solace, on the doctor's orders. Maybe more beyond that? We shall see.**

**I don't own BoO.**

***Update* I am writing a sequel to this called Six Years Later that takes place six years after this one. It is slightly smutty but is more than just that.**

"Well, since you avoided the infirmary after the war, you're the last one left in here," Will Solace told Nico. "Go ahead and pick a bed."

Nico's eyes scanned the room as Will wandered around, tidying up. There were about twenty beds, most of them messed up from being recently left, but a few that had been made up with tight hospital corners. There were miscellaneous first aid items strewn across the room. Apparently there had been so many people in here after the war that the infirmary had gotten chaotic.

"I think I see why you wanted me to bring you snacks and stuff," Nico said, settling down on one of the made beds. "It must have gotten a little crazy."

"It also would have been nice to see you," Will replied, still moving about. "You disappeared not long after you got here the first time, and you didn't stay long after the end of the Titan War. Some of us," he turned to Nico, piercing blue eyes boring into Nico's dark ones, "who wanted to be your friends missed you."

"Do you want help with that?" Nico asked, pointing to the stuff Will was picking up and ducking his head to hide the flush that had sprung to his cheeks.

"No, Nico," Will said, rolling his eyes. "I don't think you get the whole patient thing. You sit and get better. I, your doctor, make sure you have the things you need to get better. That's my job."

"So this is just you doing your job," Nico muttered under his breath, but turned away when Will whipped his head up. "Shouldn't there be other healers here helping you?"

"Considering that they're all dead on their feet and there's only one person left in need of healing, no, there aren't. I sent them back to the cabin to sleep."

"Don't you need to sleep too?"

"I will be fine. Stop trying to weasel out of this. Just sit tight, find something to read or whatever, and chill for the next three days."

Will went back to cleaning up.

"Why did you want to be my friend so badly?" Nico asked, this time genuinely curious.

"What?"

"I mean, you barely know me. I spent more time with the crew of the Argo II and none of them fought as hard to keep me from going as you did. So why did you even want to be my friend in the first place."

Will considered him, furrowing his brow as he thought. Then he shrugged.

"I guess, when I saw you after the Titan War, I wanted to comfort you. You looked really sad and a little lost."

"So you felt sorry for me?" Nico felt his anger rise. He had never wanted anyone's pity.

"Hardly. There's a difference between pity and wanting to give comfort." Will blew up at his bangs to push them out of his eyes. "I guess I've always had a thing for wanting to comfort people. Must be a healer thing."

"Yeah," Nico looked down at his hands. Will was really cute, he had to admit that. And Nico could tell that he was starting to like Will more. That last bit, too. Most people would have snapped back if he had yelled at them like that, or else backed away. Will had done neither, keeping cool. Almost as if he could tell that Nico hadn't been really mad and hadn't cared that he was being rude.

"I'm sorry, you know," Nico said, still looking at his hands. He could feel Will's bright blue eyes on him.

"What for?" Will asked.

"Yelling at you. Being rude to you. You're just trying to be nice."

"I'm actually making an attempt at being your friend. How am I doing?"

Nico looked up and almost jumped at the intensity with which Will was staring at him.

"Uh," he said, trying to get enough air to form an actual response, "pretty good, I guess."

Will had made his way across about a quarter of the room when he looked back up.

"Have you ever actually had a friend?" he asked Nico. "Apart from your sister, I mean."

Now that Nico thought about it, he really hadn't. He had had a crush on Percy Jackson for years, but had never actually been friends with the guy. Jason was probably the closest thing he had to a friend, and even then they weren't that close. Hazel was his friend, but that was partly because he had gotten her out of the Fields of Asphodel and because she felt loyal to him as his sister.

"No, I guess I haven't," Nico said, sounding almost shocked. "I mean, not that I can remember. I might have had friends when I was little in Italy, but I can't remember much about that. I guess Jason and Annabeth and the rest of the crew of the Argo II are my friends, although I'm not that close to any of them. I had a crush on Percy for years, but I don't think I ever knew enough about him to really friends with him."

"Wait, you had a crush on Percy?" Will asked.

_Hades. Schist in Hades. How could I have been so stupid? He was just listening and I just blurted out my secret schist schist schist schist…_

Nico was so drawn into his internal panic attack that he didn't notice Will coming over until he sat on the edge of the bed.

"Nico, let me give you my opinion," Will started while Nico wished he had enough power left to shadow travel out of there. Maybe it would be worth being turned into a little puddle of darkness. "Percy would have been terrible for you." Nico's head shot up at that, if for nothing else than for surprise. "I mean, I like the guy, and he and Annabeth are great together, but that's mostly because she can handle him. I'm not saying he's helpless, but he definitely needs someone to look after him. You need someone who you can count on, not someone you would have to wrangle all the time."

Nico couldn't take his eyes off Will's face. He was too busy thinking. All that time he'd had a crush on Percy, he had never actually considered what it would be like if they were actually together. He could see what Will meant, though. Honestly, it sounded draining to date Percy. He wondered how Annabeth could do it every day.

"Nico?" Will asked, looking concerned. "Still with us?"

Nico shook out of his thoughts. "Uh, yeah. I see what you mean."

Will smiled. "Good."

"I don't have a crush on him anymore," Nico blurted out, feeling the flush creep back into his cheeks. He cursed his deathly pale skin that wouldn't do anything to hide it. "I got over it. Besides, he's with Annabeth, and I don't think he's really my type."

"Who would your type be, then?" Will asked, a smile playing at the corner of his mouth.

_Tall, blonde, cool under pressure and with adorably blue puppy dog eyes._

"Don't think I've quite figured that out yet," was what he actually said.

"Let me know if you do," Will smiled at him. If it was possible, Nico blushed more. Will reached out and put a hand under Nico's chin, lifting his head. Nico's heart stopped at the rush of electricity from that spot. Will turned his head back and forth, examining his face with a professional expression.

"You're so pale," Will said finally. "Am I right to guess that your original skin color was a darker olive shade?"

"N-no you're right," Nico stammered. He hoped desperately that Will couldn't tell how much his touch was affecting him. "It was darker before…"

"Before you almost killed yourself with all your Underworld magic," Will shook his head. "There is a threshold for how much you can sanely push yourself and you, my friend, have crossed it multiple times."

"Circumstances weren't exactly in my favor," Nico said, trying to keep his voice level. And Will was _still holding his face!_

"Oh. Right. Sorry," Will let go. "I forgot. You don't like to be touched."

"I could maybe get over it," Nico said in a small voice.

"You'd better. Being in the infirmary just comes with a lot of necessary touching." Though Will's words were stern, his voice was warm, and Nico chanced a look up at his face. He was smiling. Nico was captivated.

At least, until he shook himself back to reality. He had no evidence that Will was interested in him, or even if Will was interested in guys. Nico really was starting to like Will, the way Will wouldn't even flinch from things that tended to scare other people.

"By the way," Will said, turning around, "since you're the only person in here, I thought you might actually like to eat at a table with me instead of me keeping you in that bed."

Nico's stomach rumbled right on cue, and the thought of food made his mouth water. He hadn't been really hungry in…a long time. He followed Will into a small kitchenette with a table in the center and a bed in the corner. He eyed it suspiciously.

"That's where a healer sleeps if someone's in here overnight," Will told him, seeing where Nico's eyes were. "That's where I'm going to be tonight, if you need me."

"I'll be fine," Nico said. "I just need to sleep it off."

"Yeah, right," Will smirked. "You're going to need some hardcore healing after all that Underworld magic. There's no way you would get better on your own, especially not in three days."

"Why did you only make me stay for three days then?" Nico asked. "Why not for as long as you thought it would take me to heal?"

"I didn't think you would agree to stay longer. Honestly, I'm surprised you agreed to the three days."

"Wait, I had the power to say no?"

"Since you believed me when I said you didn't, we're going to go with no."

"Will!"

"Oh come on," Will said, shaking his head. "Three days of kicking back with a friend won't kill you." He was rummaging through cabinets, pulling out boxes. "Our choices for dinner appear to be pasta, mac and cheese, and some frozen pizza."

"Pasta," Nico said immediately. He had seen the box of angel hair pasta, which had always been his favorite, probably from childhood, if he could've remembered that far back.

"Pasta it is."

Will left the pasta boiling while he poured vegetables in another pan to sauté them.

"You know how to cook?" Nico asked. Not that there was any real reason that Will shouldn't know how to cook; Nico had just never thought of Will being in a kitchen. Not, of course, that Nico had thought of Will much at all before last week, and now just being in the same room as him set his battered heart fluttering.

"Yeah. My mom was kind of absentee, so I had to adapt to survive," Will told him. His blue eyes held a note of sadness.

"She wasn't in the picture?" Nico asked. "How did you make it?"

"She was a musician, although not a very famous one. She was good, though. I guess that's why Apollo liked her. She would stay out late at nights and spend all day looking for gigs. It wasn't like she didn't care about me. She got the woman in the apartment next to us to look out for me, and she always made sure I had a way to get to school. In her own way, I think she was trying to make sure I had a better life than she did. She only worked like that so that we would have enough money to stay in the apartment."

"Have you seen her since you got here?" Nico wanted to know. "To let her know you're a healer, and that you're doing all right."

"No," Will replied, a little harshly. "Apollo came and got me for Camp, which I'll grant is a little unusual. She basically kicked me out."  
>"I'm sorry." Nico didn't really have a response other than that. From the few memories he had of his mother, he knew she had loved both him and Bianca fiercely.<p>

"Food's ready," Will said, sliding a plate in from of Nico, sitting down across from him in the same motion. It was all Nico could do not to attack the food, it smelled so good. He tried to eat slowly so he wouldn't make himself sick, but Will really did seem to be good at cooking. It was the best thing he'd eaten in he couldn't remember how long. By the time Nico made it through a second helping of pasta, he was feeling a food coma setting in. He hadn't realized how tired he'd been since the end of the war, but he felt his shoulders drooping. He was about to fall asleep at the table.

"Come on," Will said, grabbing him by the shoulders to pull him up. "Time for bed, you look dead on your feet." He paused, thinking about what he'd said. "No pun intended, of course."

"Ha ha," Nico laughed tiredly. He was swaying, and Will's hands were all that were keeping him up.

"Oh for the gods' sake," Will muttered, and he swung one arm around Nico's shoulders and the other under his knees, picking him up.

"Hey!" Nico tried to cry, except he was too tired to put up a real fight.

"Damn, kid, I should give you another sandwich now just for how light you are," Will whistled through his teeth. "I swear Lou Ellen weighs more than you do. Don't tell her I said that, though."

"I can't help that I'm small," Nico breathed, fading fast. He hadn't quite hit his big growth spurt, so he was still short, only about five four or five five. Will laid him gently on the bed he'd been sitting on earlier, and Nico was asleep almost the second his head hit the pillow. He thought he heard Will murmur, "Good night, angel," but for as close to dreams as he was, Will could have been saying, "Good night, di Angelo."

_Later that night…_

Nico woke up yelling. He'd had a nightmare about his time in Tartarus again. He'd had one the day after the war ended, and he'd been avoiding sleep since, which was maybe why he'd been so tired.

"What happened?!" Will ran in with, of all things, a glow stick to light his way. In the dim light, Nico could see half of his hair sticking up where he'd been sleeping on it.

"It's nothing, Will. Just a nightmare," Nico assured him. "Go back to sleep."

Instead, Will walked over to the bed and sat down with his back against the pillow, his left shoulder brushing Nico's right.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Will asked. In the light from the glow stick, Nico could see the concern in his eyes, although the green of the glow stick made them look almost white, and very unearthly.

"It was about Tartarus," Nico replied quietly.

"Then I guess that means you don't want to talk about it."

They were both sitting up, with half their backs on the pillow and half on the wall behind them. Nico, as sleep dazed as he still was, was very aware of Will's shoulder touching his own, and was also aware of how much taller Will was than him. Will had to be at least six feet tall, and as he wasn't wearing a shirt, Nico could tell that he had very well defined abs and arms.

"I'm sorry I woke you up," Nico apologized. "I don't usually yell, but this one was…pretty bad."

"I don't mind," Will said. "I don't need too much sleep to function, anyway. Kind of comes with the territory of working in the infirmary. I just want to make sure you're okay."

"It was…usually I just see the monsters, and those don't scare me so much, because I know how to fight them, but this…I was with Akhlys, and then Nyx came up out of the pit of Chaos, and she swept me over, and I was falling, and I was thinking about what a horrible way to die it would be to be swept to pieces by Chaos, and I'm not usually afraid of death, but this…"

Nico's ramblings were cut off by Will pulling him into a hug. Somehow, Nico's face ended up in the cradle of Will's neck and his arms went around Will's back without him even meaning for them to. He noticed that Will's shoulder was wet, and realized that it was because he had tears in his eyes, and he was making little sobbing sounds in the back of his throat that he couldn't seem to choke down.

"Shh," Will whispered soothingly, one hand stroking through Nico's hair. "Let it out, angel. There's no one here to see you but me, and you know I don't mind."

So Nico di Angelo held Will Solace tighter, and dug his fingers into Will's skin, and sobbed more than he could remember doing in a long, long time. When he finally finished, somehow he and Will were lying on their sides, facing each other. Nico had his head tucked neatly under Will's chin, and Will still had his arms around him.

"Will, I'm sorry," Nico breathed. "I'm sorry for falling to pieces."

"Never apologize for feeling, angel," Will whispered back. "It's what makes you human."

And Nico fell back to sleep, exhausted from his sobbing and warm from Will's embrace, maybe feeling hopeful that, despite everything, life would get better.

_Day Two_

Nico woke up alone in bed. He could hear faint sounds coming out of the kitchen.

"Will?" he called, his dry throat cracking a little.

"Here," Will replied from the next room. Nico got up, still in the clothes he'd been wearing yesterday, although he noticed that Will mist have tugged his pants off when he'd put him in bed. Nico tried not to blush too much at that thought.

"Morning, angel," Will said cheerily, standing over a happily popping pan of sausages. Nico chugged a glass of orange juice.

"Why do you call me that?" Nico asked, once he'd surfaced for air.

"Angel? Your last name is di Angelo, right? I thought it was fitting."

"It makes me sound like I'm your girlfriend or something," Nico said, although he wasn't exactly complaining. _So what was he doing?_

Will slid the sausages onto a plate beside a mountain of eggs and walked over to the table. He set the plate down in front of Nico, leaned against the table, and looked down at Nico, his face inches away.

"While I don't want you to be my girlfriend, per se…" he said, wiggling his eyebrows. Nico gulped, suddenly very aware that he probably had morning breath, in addition to blushing bright red. He sat down and started shoveling food in his mouth to cover up his reaction.

"So what are we doing today?" Nico asked between gulps of food.

"Well, I am finishing up with cleaning up the infirmary," Will said. "You are beginning your crash course in twenty first century pop culture. You will be starting with The Amazing Spiderman." He held up a comic book.

"Isn't that supposed to be a woman?" Nico asked.

"What? No, not Arachne. Spiderman is a comic book hero. As far as I know, he's made up. But it's a good point to start."

So Nico tracked down his pants, made up his bed, and curled up with the comic book. Once he got used to the format, he was zipping through book after book, occasionally calling questions out to Will, who was making good time around the infirmary, finishing with the floor and having started on the beds by noon, when Nico's stomach started rumbling.

"Guess that means it's lunch time, huh?" Will chuckled a little.

"Don't laugh at me," Nico replied, swinging off the bed, leaving a neat stack of comic books behind him.

"I'm not laughing at you," Will said, coming up behind him, ruffling his hair. "It's just…you're really cute, you know that?"

"Am I?" Nico cursed how his voice was higher than normal. Before he could feel too embarrassed, he was chowing down on a sandwich Will had put in front of him. He was headed back to the stack of comic books when Will sat him down on the edge of the bed. He cupped Nico's face between his hands.

"Um…Will?" was all Nico managed to get out.

"Sh. I told you. Being in the infirmary comes with a lot of necessary touching," Will said.

"This is necessary?"

"I heal through my hands, so yes, this is necessary. Does it bother you?"

_Not the way you're thinking. _"No, I guess not."

Will's hands were very warm on the sides of Nico's face, and Nico noticed that they were actually faintly glowing. He felt like a little of the darkness was lifting from inside of him. He was almost able to lose himself in how good that felt when Will leaned forward and gently kissed him on the forehead. Nico could only make a small, chocked sound of surprise. That made Will smile.

"That's a more rare Apollo power," he told Nico, who was still speechless. "I can bring a little light to someone's internal darkness. After last night, I figured you might need it."

"Um, yeah, I guess." Nico knew his face had to be tomato red at this point, and Will had to notice it.

"Do I make you nervous, angel?" Will asked.

"Kind of."

"Why is that?"

Nico couldn't bring himself to answer. He couldn't risk blowing his chance.

"Why do you think your nightmare was so much worse last night?" Will asked, changing the subject, for which Nico thanked any god who might be listening.

"I really don't know. Maybe it's because…I've never been afraid of death, but then I was. I don't want to die."

"What changed?"

"Maybe I have something to live for now." Nico could've punched himself in the face. Will was just such an easy listener, Nico found himself blurting things out that he would've rather kept hidden. Will chose not to remark on that, going back to cleaning the infirmary. Nico returned to the stack of comic books, feeling relieved and just a little bit disappointed.

Dinner, though different from last night, had the same effect on Nico. He gulped so much food down that he was swaying in his chair. He had actually put his head in his arms on the table, fully intending to stay the night there, when Will picked him up again. Nico was so out of it that he didn't even bother to protest, just wrapped his arms around Will's neck. At least Will had suggested he put on a pair of borrowed pajamas before they ate, just in case this very thing happened again. The fact that he was wearing one of Will's oversized shirts and a spare pair of his pajama bottoms wasn't lost on Nico. The clothes smelled like Will, a little bit like sunshine, a little bit like warm grass, and a little bit like candles. Will placed Nico gently onto his bed, brushing his hand once through Nico's hair.

"Good night, angel," he said, and Nico managed to get out a "Good night, sunshine" before he dropped into sleep.

_Later that night…_

Nico once again woke up yelling, only this time, Will's name was on his lips. Will came running in, once again holding a glow stick, which Nico assumed must be kept in stock as the preferred lighting method in the infirmary.

"What's wrong, angel?" Will asked. "More nightmares?"

Nico nodded. "Different, but the same, I guess. I was walking deeper into the heart of Tartarus, and it was getting blacker and blacker until I couldn't see my hand in front of my face, and I realized that it was because I was faded away, and there was nothing of me to see."

Will sat next to him as he had last night, their shoulders touching. Nico rested his head on Will's shoulder. Will seemed a little surprised, but he wound his arm around Nico's thin, hunched shoulder, pulling him close. Nico told people that he didn't like to be touched, but that wasn't entirely true. He just didn't like the revulsion people seemed to feel whenever they touched the Son of Hades, the recoil when they felt how like death he was. And Nico was so tired of living without touch, fearing how he would affect people. Will didn't pull away, not even as a reaction. He just sat there, holding Nico until his shoulders stopped trembling. Nico remembered how he had felt when he realized that Will didn't think he was a monster. He realized that he had a major, _major _crush on Will, and he wasn't entirely sure what to do about it.

"What are you scared of, angel?" Will asked him, shaking him from his thoughts.

"Why do you think I'm scared of something specific?"

"You said your nightmares were never this bad before, and that now that you had something to live for, you didn't want to die. What is it exactly that scares you so much?"

"That the darkness inside me will swallow me up," Nico replied softly. It was pretty clear from his last nightmare that that was what was scaring him so badly.

"You called me sunshine," Will said. "Why?"

"Because you tried to shine a light into my darkness," Nico told him. Something about being tired, something about sitting here in the dark where he couldn't see Will's face, made Nico feel brave. Will hooked his hand under Nico's chin, pushing up so that they were face to face.

"I didn't just try," Will whispered. "I'm going to succeed." Slowly, as if he were trying not to scare Nico, Will leaned in and kissed Nico on the cheek.

"Was that your Apollo power? Shining light into my darkness?" Nico asked.

Will turned his head to Nico's ear. "No," he breathed, his warm breathe sending shivers down Nico's spine. Will pulled them down so that they were lying face to face like last night. Nico was glad that Will couldn't see how red he must be blushing right now, but he knew Will had to be able to feel how fast his heart was beating. Still, the Son of Apollo had a very soothing presence, and soon Nico was drifting back to sleep, hoping against hope that maybe, just maybe, Will felt the same way about him as he did about Will.

_Day Three_

This time, when Nico woke up in the morning, Will was still there, one arm flung across Nico's side, still asleep. Nico could see the dark circles under his eyes. Will must have already been tired, and Nico waking him up in the middle of the night couldn't be helping any. He tried to wiggle out from under Will's arm, but Will caught him and dragged him back.

"Five more minutes," Will said sleepily. "I could use the extra body heat."

"Ok," Nico whispered, cuddling back close to Will. He certainly wasn't going to complain, not with how warm it was, not when Will seemed to be feeling exactly the way Nico wished he would.

At least ten minutes passed before Nico squirmed out of Will's embrace. At Will's sound of protest, Nico replied, "I need to brush my teeth and I'd like to take a shower. Sleep if you want."

However, by the time Nico made it out of the shower and felt presentable, Will was up, pouring cereal into bowls.

"I feel bad that I keep waking you up," Nico told him. "You look so tired already."

"I would happily still have sleepless nights if it would mean you could stop being so afraid of fading out," Will replied. "I would trade many sleepless nights to chase away your nightmares."

"Thank you," Nico said quietly, trying to put everything he felt into what he said. And failing miserably. Will passed him a bowl of cereal. When they had both worked their ways through breakfast, Nico spoke up again. "What's on the agenda today?"

"You can do what you like while I try some more intense healing on you," Will answered. "I am not a fan of how much Underworld darkness is hanging around you. No wonder you have nightmares."

"What do you mean by 'more intense healing'?" Nico asked.

"Well, it involves more touching. Are you okay with that?"

"I think so."

Will dragged his chair over so that he was facing Nico. He cupped Nico's face again, drawing him forward until their foreheads touched. Nico's heart was pounding.

"Try to hold still, okay?" Will told him. "This will take a lot more focus."

Nico sat still, spellbound, as he felt Will's brow furrow in concentration. His eyes felt trapped open, watching as Will's eyes roamed behind his eyelids. Nico couldn't have said how long they sat there like that when Will's eyes snapped open, locking on Nico's. Blue bored in black, light into dark. Nico couldn't look away, and he could see some kind of determination in Will's eyes. Will leaned forward and gently pressed his lips to Nico's. Nico's eyes fell closed as he pushed himself into Will. Before he knew what had happened, he was in Will's lap and his arms were around Will's neck. Will laughed softly, deep in his chest.

"Sorry if I scared you. I've wanted to do that for a while. I just wanted to make sure you wanted me to do it too."

"Yes, I wanted you to kiss me," Nico breathed. He couldn't seem to get enough air into his lungs. Will brushed his fingers across Nico's cheekbone and through Nico's hair, making Nico shiver.

"Your hair is so soft," Will said, running his hand through Nico's hair. "I thought it would be, from looking at it, but it's like silk."

"You know, Will, this is my last day in the infirmary," Nico said, still a little breathless.

"I knew I should have made you promise to stay longer," Will groaned. "Are you really that eager to leave me?"

"Not at all," Nico replied. "I was just thinking…maybe you wouldn't have to come running if you were already staying with me. I have the Hades cabin to myself. You're welcome to sleep over." Nico laughed, almost surprised by how bold he was being. "Actually, it might be nice to have company. That cabin's going to be lonely now that Hazel's gone."

"I," Will said, "will definitely be sleeping over, if for no other reason that you seem to not have nightmares when I'm there."

Will tilted Nico's face back to his and kissed him again. They finished out Nico's last day in the infirmary, and walked over the Hades cabin. Will swung by the Apollo cabin and left a note that someone else needed to staff the infirmary, as he would be taking the next few days off.

"Sorry this place is so depressing," Nico said as he pushed the door to the cabin in. "I didn't choose the décor."

Will just whistled.

"No wonder you're so doom and gloom," Will said. "This place is seriously creepy. Who thought this was a good idea?"

"I guess since I'm staying at camp I have plenty of time to redecorate it, and since I'm probably the last child of Hades for a long time, I can do it however I want."

"I am glad that you're staying," Will smiled at him.

"I wonder why," Nico smiled back letting his eyes show that he was teasing.

"I would like to spend a lot more time with you, angel," Will told him. "I would like to know enough about you to be your friend."

"Same to you," Nico replied, hugging Will. By then, it was late, and the two boys were both worn out from two late nights. They curled up in bed, Nico's back to Will's front, and Nico couldn't remember the last time he'd been so warm. Will kissed him on the cheek.

"Good night, angel."

"Night, sunshine."


End file.
